Writing a secure, scalable cloud backend for an application (e.g., a mobile application) is relatively difficult. For instance, a developer typically performs a substantial amount of set up to get a web service application backend configured and running in the cloud. Consequently, many companies recently have begun to provide Backend-as-a-Service (BaaS) solutions in the cloud
Companies that offer BaaS solutions are referred to as BaaS providers. Such BaaS providers generally try to simplify development of applications by providing turnkey solutions for common needs such as analytics, authentication, authorization, collaboration, data processing, persistent storage, push notifications, social networking, user management, etc. By using BaaS solutions, developers may focus on developing their application logic, rather than spending a substantial amount of time building the foundational backend for hosting their application logic.
Some BaaS solutions are beginning to allow custom code to be run in their solutions. However, such solutions often do not support source control. Accordingly, software developers are sometimes left to maintain a separate source control. Moreover, if source control is supported, such source control traditionally exposes host code along with the custom code.